


It Was Always You/ The Hardest Choice You'd Ever Make

by AnAverageIndividual



Series: I Am Legion (Original Series) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Battle, Gen, Introspection, Kinda Cyberpunk-ish but not really, More tags to be added, Original Fiction, Original Mythology, POV Second Person, Violence, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAverageIndividual/pseuds/AnAverageIndividual
Summary: Enough was enough.It was time to make the world feel what is was like to suffer.You'd make them regret screwing you over.The day of reckoning had arrived./How could you do this?So many people counting on you and for what?It was time to face the facts.You couldn't save everyone.





	It Was Always You/ The Hardest Choice You'd Ever Make

You're pissed.

But that was a normal emotion for you nowadays. 

But seriously, when did shit hit the fan like this?

How could things have gotten this bad?

Who could've seen this coming?

...

 _Miles_.

Your former best friend since Kindergarten.

The same Miles who helped teach you how to tie your shoes whenever your father was too busy to.

The same Miles who promised that he'd help you "save the world" when you two became old enough.

But also the same Miles who turned a blind eye when your father was killed and the government wanted to throw you in foster care.

The same Miles who despite promising that he'd never shit on you again, proceeded to do so the minute he got a taste of his meta-human abilities.

He's been using you this entire time.

Like a spare tire. You thought.

Only brought out when required.

Your anger is building...rising steadily.

Open palms turn into balled fists as you begin to feel like a fool. 

The burning in your palms implied something was changing inside you. Something... _different_. 

The burning is getting stronger...harsher....

What was the cause of this?

 

...

...

...

 _Cyklone_. The super-drug that you had been accidentally mutated by, when Morgan's two idiot pawns came and tried to take you out.

Sure backfired on the them didn't it?

Damn right, it did.

Pfft. Fuckin' amateurs.  

You still couldn't believe that Morgan actually thought that you of all people were a snitch. Even after all the life-risking jobs and favors you had pulled for his fat old ass.

Still.

All that shit was in the past now. That final loose end had managed to tie itself up pretty nicely once things were said and done.

Uh, What were you thinking about again?

Oh, yeah.

Your so-called best friend.

Why wouldn't he join you? 

Didn't he see the good you were doing? How much you were able to do now thanks to the mutations you got from Cyklone?

...

Or was he just jealous cuz' he wasn't the only one out of the two of you with super-human powers now?

That you didn't have to hide behind his scrawny little meta-human ass anymore like some useless sidekick?

Who really even knew? 

Not like it mattered that much at this point anyways.

With or without Miles, you were doing this. 

You were exposing Terminex for what they really were. A bunch of government hand-picked pawns trying to play God in a society where they never belonged.

Making the lost youth who've been looked down upon on the daily, finally smarten up and take down the old talking heads in suits. 

No more governmental tyranny. No more lies and no more bullshit.

This was real justice.  Raw and old-fashioned street style.

Not the kind that the wicked and corrupt police continuously failed to live up to.

No. Not like that.

Only the kind that a person whose seen the kind of filth this society has shat out for however long could deliver.

 _You_. _It had to be you_.

You had two be the one to finally rise up and change things.

This shithole had taken everything away from you, since the day you shot out of your mothers womb. 

Blow number one: _Dad_.

Blow number two: _Richard._

Blow number three _: Miles. (For the second time)_

Everything that had happened was molding you.

Breaking you and yet still building you. All at the same time.

Steadily making your already fragile heart colder with each painful loss _._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"You just don't get it Miles. I come from nothin, man. I've had to scrounge by just to make ends meet for most of my life. I'm just so fuckin' tired of feelin' powerless."_

Was what you had told Miles when the pair of you where hiding out in some abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere while on the run from Terminex's drones.

You could remember feeling so vulnerable and empty in that moment.

You could also remember crying on that day.

Crying like you had never cried in all your 20-something years on Earth.

You could remember that Miles was there beside you.

Embracing you like he used to do back when your were children and you would skin your knee while playing soccer on hot street gravel. 

...Like a true friend was supposed.

That felt like _so long ago_. 

It had only been three years or so, right?

...Damn it why was he not on your side for this? 

It was driving you insane.

You had "friends" all your life.

Hell, you even had a teenage clueless fling with Richard way back when.

But Miles was different.

He was like family.

Miles was the closet thing you had to a brother, but yet he wasn't backing you up when you needed him the most.

Why?

...

...

...

Some things would never make sense to you.

Alas, you couldn't put it off any longer. The time had come to do your job.

Tonight was the night that the true revolution would begin.

Step one in your plan to wage war against the society that had took it all from you. 

You sucked in a deep breath and channeled all of your inner energy, feeling the burning of the Cyklone coursing all over your body.

Cleansing your mind and soul with it's immense power.

It's dark radioactive energy making you feel nearly unstoppable.

...

You knew that local law enforcement and most likely Burnbrook Academy's meta-human students would be dispatched to try and stop you. 

Like puppets on a string.

Forever slaves to the man in charge.

Let them try. 

This was your destiny.

Your _fate_.

Your _battle_.

Your _War_.

A part of you hoped that Miles wouldn't be among those sent out to lend aid during the inevitable carnage that was bound to occur.

As much as you wanted to hate him for what he had done...but your heart couldn't allow it. 

You didn't want to fight him. 

But why? 

Miles deserved it for bailing on you all those years ago and now for turning on you again when you needed him.

You still...loved him... didn't you?

...Right?

....

...

...

 _No_.

_Not anymore._

Miles had broken your heart for the last time.

If he stuck his nose where it didn't belong, you would do whatever was necessary to make sure he never did it again.

No more interference from people who never cared in the first place.

They didn't deserve your attention.

This was the way things had to be now.

You had to be the one to make things right. 

You had to be the one to get revenge for every lost soul this hellhole had taken from.

You had to.

...

...

...

You.

...

...

...

 _It was always you_.


End file.
